


House Hunting

by ponie182



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponie182/pseuds/ponie182
Summary: Sylvie asks Matt to look at houses with her for Julie when Julie gets sickBrettsey one shot
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	House Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the prompt list posted on Tumblr 
> 
> Prompt was “what if I kissed you right now
> 
> I own nothing

“Hey got a minute?” Sylvie asked as she gently knock on the open door to Matt’s lieutenant quarters.  
“For you always.” Matt replied.  
“Do you have plans for tomorrow? I set up some appointments with a couple realtors to show Julie some houses but she isn’t feeling good. I told her I’d still go but I don’t feel like going alone so I thought maybe you’d like to go with me?”  
“Sure Sylvie. What time is the first appointment?”  
“11 I didn’t want to make it too early, want to meet about 9:30 and grab breakfast first?”  
“Sounds good but hw about I pick you up and we can just take the truck?”  
“Perfect thanks Matt.” Sylvie smiled as she headed back to the common room, there was only about 15 minutes left of shift and with any luck none of them would get a call.

The next morning Sylvie woke up excited she loved house hunting plus she was getting to spend the whole day with Matt. She knew her feelings for him had been changing and growing over the last couple of months but she wasn’t sure if he felt the same. There were times she would catch him watching her or he’d go out of his way to compliment or touch her and she was sure he did. But then other times she wasn’t so sure. Getting dressed in a a pair of comfy blue jeans and sweater she grabbed her tennis shoes and was just finishing tying them when there was a knock at the door. As she opened the door Sylvie greeted Matt.   
“Hey, ready to go?”  
“After you.”  
Sylvie shut and locked the door and headed towards Matts truck.   
“Thank you for coming with me.” She said grinning once they were both in the truck “ This really is more fun when you have someone with you.”  
“Anytime, besides someone has to be there to rein you back in. I know how you get when you start house hunting.” He teased gently remembering how she got when she was trying to help him find an apartment last year.  
Swatting his arm playfully she tried to pout but couldn’t “So where are we going for breakfast?” she asked.  
“There’s a little diner just down the road from the address you sent for the first house. I found it last year when I was doing a remodel over in this area. They have amazing omelets.”

“So how are things going with Julie?” Matt asked once they had placed their orders.  
“Things are going well, I like spending time with her and learning about her. We’re similar in several ways.”  
“But?” Matt asked when she trailed off.  
Sylvie smiled at the fact that Matt knew her well enough to notice her pause and the reservations she was still having.  
“I’m trying to be optimistically cautious but I can’t help but worry that at some point she is just going to disappear again. I want to make this work but I’m still terrified of getting hurt.  
“I understand completely” Matt replied “and you have every right to feel that way. Remember you control how fast this all goes and that you can pull back at any time. I think you are handling this amazingly and I will support you 100% no matter how this all turns out.”  
“Thank you Matt that means a lot.” Sylvie said as she reached across the table to squeeze his hand.  
Matt felt a warm and tingly sensation where her hand met his. “Anytime.”

With the arrival of their breakfast conversation moved to calls they’d had and other day to day things. Matt had always enjoyed spending time with Sylvie but sitting here with her like this he realized he wanted so much more. He wanted to be able to reach across the table and link their hands together anytime he wanted, to lean over and kiss her, he wanted everything with her. This realization hit him fast and hard, sure he’d known she’d wormed her way into his heart like only one other had but he hadn’t let himself feel it until now.

When the check came Matt grabbed before Sylvie had a chance.“Matt let me, this was my idea.”  
“I got it Sylvie.”  
“Can I at least pay my half?”  
“Nope.” Matt replied with a smile. He wanted to do this right even if she didn’t know what he was doing just yet. Deciding right then that by the end of the day Sylvie Brett would know exactly what she meant to him.

After breakfast they headed to the first house, which was a quick no, along with the next two.  
“This has been a nightmare, all of those listings were so misleading!” Sylvie said as the crossed off the second to last house she had set up appointments for.  
“I’ll admit those were bad but maybe fourth times a charm.” Matt replied giving her a smile.  
“I’m sorry I dragged you along for this, I did not expect this to go so badly.”  
Matt reached out and grabbed her hand stopping and turning her so she was looking at him. “Don’t be, I have throughly enjoyed spending the day with you.”  
Sylvie felt a faint blush reach her cheeks at the intensity and emotion in Matt voice, her breath hitched as Matt reached out to push a strand of hair behind her ear that the wind had blown loose. Something was shifting rapidly between them and she couldn’t have been happier about it. When they started back towards the truck Sylvie couldn’t help but notice that Matt never dropped her hand. Glancing over at him she could tell he was waiting for a reaction so she shot him a small and gentle squeeze to their joined hands. The smile he sent back warmed every fiber in her body and she vowed right then to do anything she could to keep that smile on his face.

The drive to the last property didn’t take long and as soon as they pulled up Sylvie knew this place was different from the others.  
“This one looks promising.” Matt said as he put the truck in park.  
“It really does.” Sylvie replied and Matt noticed that light back her eyes that she got when property hunting.  
Walking up Sylvie took notice of the large porch, flowerbeds and even the small yard in the front. This would be great for a family she thought. The minute they walked in the front door she knew this was the one, the entry way had tons of natural light with the living room right off to the right and staircase leading to the upper floor. They made their way into the living room where the realtor was waiting for them. After introductions the realtor began telling them about the house.  
“It’s a 3 bedroom, 2 bath with a large backyard. There is a breakfast nook in the kitchen along with a more formal dining space. It’s a new build so it’s got updated appliances and fixtures. I’ll let you guys take a look around and let me know if you have any questions.”  
“Sounds perfect thank you.” Sylvie replied with a smile.

Deciding to stat with the bedrooms Sylvie headed upstairs with Matt right behind her. Matt was happy to stand back and watch as she examined each room, giving his opinion when asked. Both guest bedrooms were good size with decent closets and the master was amazing with a huge bathroom and walk in closet. Making their way back downstairs Matt went to get all the information from the realtor while Sylvie went into the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen Matt was stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of her standing where a small table would go in the breakfast nook looking out at the large backyard. The light coming through the bay window made her look more stunning than she always did and he knew right then he had to take a chance and make a move.

Walking up behind her he slid his arms around her waist and felt her tense for just a millisecond before she relaxed into his embrace.   
“This place is perfect.” She said as she felt Matt place his chin on her shoulder. Turning in his embrace she looked up into his eyes.  
“Thank you for helping me today.”  
“Always.”   
The intensity in his eyes made her heart speed up and when he leaned towards her, her breath hitched resting his forehead against hers and whispered “What if I kissed you right now?” If she was surprised by his question she never showed it instead the sweetest smile spread across her lips.  
“I’d like that very much.” She replied as Matt’s hand came up to cup her cheek tipping her up just slightly. The moment their lips touched everything around them melted away, both immediately lost in the feel of the other.


End file.
